


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [278]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Diagon Alley, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry makes a romantic gesture on a rainy day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [278]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarryknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight/gifts).



> For thestarryknight. 100 words of squashy feelings, rounded off with a kiss. 
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 96. _I brought you an umbrella._
> 
> The title is a line from the wonderful Rihanna song, _Umbrella._

The sky was as dark as Harry had ever seen it. It’d be raining before long. He shivered, worrying about Draco. His boyfriend was with Pansy, enjoying coffee and gossip in the Diagon café. 

Harry – always a Saviour – knew what he had to do. 

In a flash of magic, Harry Apparated there, meeting a surprised Draco as he exited. “I bought you an umbrella,” he explained. “Couldn’t abide you getting wet.”

“Daft Potter,” Draco smiled, taking his arm. “I could have used a charm.”

Harry grinned, pulling him close for a kiss. “But you can’t cuddle beneath those,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
